fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss/@comment-24039146-20141023083516/@comment-25440371-20141024102402
When I say that there are persons that like yuri, I'm not only talking about the persons who have accounts in this wiki, I'm talking about all the Aikatsu! fans, because there are a lot of them who like yuri (I've seen some of them in facebook pages, and a lot of them are also shy to show what they like, because they believe that some persons will get angry, quite like here :v ) I said that my principal point isn't to make fanseries just to make other persons get happy with it, imagine it: You've created a character that you don't like, but some persons in the place that you talked about this character liked him/her, this character don't make you happy but make other persons happy, will you still make things for this character and create things that don't make you happy just because other people like it? I've already tried it, on a Shugo Chara fanfic that still posted in a Brazillian fanfic site named Nyah Fanfic, I made a character to make other persons happy, and in the end, I haven't had any happiness while doing it, I've tried to, but I couldn't. If nobody cares about yuri, so they will leave me alone with my creation, thats so simple, if the don't care about yuri or anything like this, they will keep making fanseries and I will keep making mine, because you know that a lot of times, when people try to make other persons happy doing thins that they don't like, they end with they're own happiness while doing it, we can't make everybody to have fun, thats another fact, because a lot of persons won't have fun with it, just like, an example here: There are a lot of the Idolmaster series in the world, but I personaly think that a lot of them, if knew Aikatsu, wouldn't like it, but the Aikatsu's creator haven't made Aikatsu to make the Idolmaster fans have fun, he/she created it to make him/her to have fun and other persons have fun whit it, so they made things bases on it, but the person that created Aikatsu probaly thougth about his fun while doing Aikatsu. If you're definition of selfish is: A person that make things to make them have fun in first place, and create things for them to have fun also, but believe that other persons can have fun with it, so, I'm REAALLY selfish for you, me and half of the world, because for the most persons, the second great focus is to have fun whit what they created, the first is to win money, and that's how life goes on, you can't change it, I can't change it and thats a fact. If you think I'm selfish, ok, I deal with it, I have my own happiness, my own fun and my own life, I won't stop doin anything just just because one person said that don't like it, there are lots of persons that won't like me or my creations, I know this and I deal with it, am I doing something to you, directly? No, I'm just keeping my creations here and my series "based on yuri" (because the word "love" could be easily replaced for "admiration" and the word "fiancé could be easily replaced as "best friend"), and I wont stop doing my things just because you commented this with your view point, I don't have the same view poin as you, and you are not my target as public, so why would I change something? There's no sense for me to do this, it is so simple.